A cell tower (also known as a “cell site”) is a cellular telephone site where antennae and electronic communications equipment are positioned. The working range of a cell tower can depend on several factors, including, for example, the height of the tower relative to the surrounding terrain, the presence of buildings or vegetation that may reflect or absorb the electromagnetic energy, the spectrum of frequency used for the wireless transmission, cell phone traffic in the area, and weather conditions. In terms of real estate size and needs, cell towers can be sprawling structures, including the tower or pole, one or more equipment structures or sheds, and fencing, requiring up to 10,000 square feet of land, or about ¼ acre. Because of the demands for cellular coverage, cell towers are needed proximate to areas of high population density so that the most potential users can utilize the towers. However, each cell site can only handle a finite number of calls or data traffic.